Songs of the Heart
by N-Six
Summary: This is a series of one-shots between Eragon and Arya, there is no plot, each chapter are separate.


**Roads Untraveled -**

**Hello dear readers, I was listening to this song in the car today, and I just reminded me of Eragon and his love for Arya. Hence this one-shot came up. **

**This song belongs to Linkin Park.**

Eragon sat atop the crow's nest, on the beautifully crafted elven ship which will take him away forever from the land of Alagaesia. The gentle breeze lapped at his unruly brown locks, swaying them over his brown orbs, filled with sorrow of lost loved ones. The sun and the moon had risen, and fell, yet he still sat, overlooking the faraway, land of Alagaesia.

_Weep not for roads untraveled  
Weep not for paths left alone  
'Cause beyond every bend  
Is a long blinding end  
It's the worst kind of pain  
I've known _

Alagaesia… Carvahall… where everything began. The last two years of his life flashed before his grief stricken pools of sadness. Eragon often wondered what would have happened if he had not track that deer, what would have happened had he not touch the sapphire stone and brought it back to his home. Then maybe, just maybe he would still have his whole family, Garrow, and Brom. He may never have known Brom was his father, but at least he would still be alive. And Garrow… his father that he had acknowledged for his short six and ten of years would not have died in such a cruel way. And the roads he had chose not to venture, always plagued his thought. Because if he had done something different, then all that died may be still alive. But that was the past, what was meant to be, will be, one does not choose their fate, fate chooses for them. Even if he was still on that farm, Eragon was sure that the egg would have found another way to locate him.

_Give up your heart left broken  
And let that mistake pass on  
'Cause the love that you lost  
Wasn't worth what it cost  
And in time you'll be glad it's gone_

He may have wished that he was still in that farm, working on the fields with Roran, and Garrow. But then he would never have met the Beautiful, raven haired, emerald eyed, elven Princess. _Arya…_ that name sends chills down his spine. He could never get over her, he was sure it, even though Saphira had told him to forget her, but he could not. It saddened him that Arya chose royalty instead of him, but he knew she was not one who would abandon their duty. And Eragon loved her for that; he loved her will power, her selflessness, her love for her people, her willingness to sacrifice. He loved her strength, her weaknesses… he even loved her cold emotionless façade. Of course her physical beauty played a part in his love for her, but what's on the inside was more important. But Eragon only wished she had not been so harsh. The night of Agaetí Blödhren flashed through his mind, the pain of her words, the sense of betrayal of a friend, and the heart break. His heart had snapped in half that night, and it never healed. He entered that glade by the pond as a man who had his wound be healed by the dragon's magic, reborn as a race of pure power. But he emerged as a broken man. Eragon know that he made a mistake that night, being to blunt and arrogant, but with her giving him every reason to believe that she had feelings for him and then in the blink of an eye, denied everything, broke him. Saphira had told him that Arya did not deserve him, she had rejected him in the coldest, most heartless way, and yet he was the one who fell before her and apologised. Saphira had told him that he deserved better, he deserved someone who will love and care for him. Saphira may be right, but Eragon could not forget the moment of their name sharing. He knew that Arya had feeling for him to some extent, but he did not know if that feeling will vanish, along with the memory of him, or will it grow without him by her side. And maybe, like Saphira had said, "_in time little one, you will be glad that she rejected you." _

_Weep not for roads untraveled  
Weep not for sights unseen  
May your love never end  
And if you need a friend  
There's a seat here alongside me_

Clearing his sinister thought, Eragon decided to follow Saphira's advice. He will not weep for the past; he will not weep for what could have been. But his love for the homeland, his love for Garrow, Brom, Oromis, Glaedr, Roran, Katrina, Ismira, and Arya will never cease. Leaping off the crow's nest, Eragon strolled to where Saphira was resting. He sat by her side, used her massive body as a support, and he knew she will always be his friend, through the thick, and the thin, the heart break, and love, good time, evil time, and most important, when he feels that everyone had left him, she will still be here, being his friend.

Eragon turned his attention to the path of which they are travelling now, the water shimmered, and parted before the elven ship. A new dawn was rising, and with that rising dawn, so raises his spirit. Even though an uncertain ending resides at the end of every path, but the path he has taken is the one where riders will roam the land once again, where dragon will rule the skies, and where Saphira and his future lies.

_I am here little one, I will always be your friend. _

_I know Saphira, and I shall not weep for the roads untraveled._

**So, what do you think, liked it? Hated it? Leave a review. Btw the next chapter of my other story "Glimmer in the Dark" will be up some time tomorrow. **

**I hope you enjoyed this little one shot, thank you for reading, and I'll see you later.**

**~Six**


End file.
